Faith of the Heart
by Slave of the Sword
Summary: my first songfic - Padme has just given birth to Luke and Leia please read and reveiw!


Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, or Rod Stewart. Faith of the Heart (the song) wan't witten by me, although this fic is. Please be nice and Read and Review, I appreciate all constructive criticism.  
  
It´s been a long road, getting from there to here.  
  
It´s been a long time, but my time is finally near.  
  
And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing´s in my way.  
  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna hold me down.  
  
Padme smiled as the only thing she had left of Anakin Skywalker was brought to her in two tiny bundles. The nurse congratulated her, as is custom on nearly every planet but Padme didn't hear. She was too busy looking at her children; looking at all she had left of her former husband. Leia started to cry and Padme smiled even broader, knowing her daughter had the same heart as her.  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart  
  
She felt Luke's strength as he squirmed in her arms, and she felt a shiver run down her spine as she remembered where her husband's strength had led him. A shadow of regret and pain flooded her as she though of Anakin. She thought of him often, wondering where he was, what he was doing. In her heart she knew she didn't want to know.  
  
It´s been a long night. Trying to find my way.  
  
Been through the darkness. Now I finally have my day.  
  
And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky.  
  
And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind.  
  
She slumped back as the adrenalin from giving birth wore off, and the nurse took the protesting children away to a man standing in the shadows. " Are you the father? " she asked. Looking at him with kindness. "No" he replied, "the father is…" Obi-Wan looked for the words to say it. " The father is dead," he told the nurse .g  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
" Oh" was all she said, all she could find the words to say and she left to care for the greatly weakened new mother. Obi-Wan felt the Force shimmer with life, with hope for the first time since he had battled his former apprentice. He looked at the twins produced with so much pain, so much suffering and he knew the Force had a purpose for them. A different purpose than what their father would have once he found out.  
  
I´ve known the wind so cold, I´ve seen the darkest days.  
  
But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change.  
  
I´ve been through the fire and I´ve been through the rain.  
  
But I´ll be fine ...  
  
Obi-Wan knew what he must do. For Padme's sake, for the twins sake, for the Jedi's sake… for Anakin's sake. He walked over and kissed the sleeping Padme lightly on the cheek, then strode out of the birthing room with the twins.  
  
Cause I´ve got faith of the heart.  
  
I´m going where my heart will take me.  
  
I´ve got faith to believe. I can do anything.  
  
I´ve got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me.  
  
I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart.  
  
Padme awoke with a start, as if from a bad dream. She wished it was all a bad dream, she wished it could all go away, and she could feel the strong arms of her husband, her Annie around her. She called out, asking for her children. When she saw the nurse in a trance and Obi-Wan missing she knew what had happened. She couldn't believe it but she knew. In her mind she knew it was best, for all of them. That didn't stop her from feeling the pain, from the aching heart. And then there was calm. Was this the Force her Annie had spoken of, so strongly, so devotedly? It was a calm unlike any other. She saw her children in her mind. She saw them grow up, happy and strong. She saw them together again, happy and victorious. Padme lay down and let herself become one with the Force, the Force that she hoped, would eventually bring her Annie back to her.  
  
Obi-Wan let a tear run down his cheek as the vibrations of the Force reached him in Tatooine, where he had just dropped of the boy, Luke. A queen, a senator, and a woman had joined the force that day, of no other reason than utter heartache. 


End file.
